Perfect - Kakuzu
by AngelicPeach
Summary: What would happen if Konan had a twin sister? And Pein brought her sister to the Akatsuki?
1. Intro

"KONAN!"  
"Tel, quick!" She screamed at her twin  
Tèleios ran towards her sister, Konan picking her up and putting her on her back since she was shorter than she was before she ran, trying to evade the ninja that was following her and her sister.  
Konan ran as fast as she could, before she heard her youngest sister scream out in pain

"What happened?" Konan asked, hiding in-between a group of rocks  
"My shoulder" Tèleios cried  
Konan turned her little sister around to see a kunai dug all the way in  
"This is going to hurt" She told  
Tèleios grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it whilst she pulled the kunai out

"IT HURTS!" She cried  
"I know sweetie, it's okay" Konan told as she ripped part of her shirt to tie up and put her twin sister back on her back before she started running again.  
Dodging another kunai, she jumped up, accidentally dropping her sister  
When she went to pick her up a kunai dug into her hand

"Tèleios, run as fast as you can. Run to Shimo. I will meet you there, I promise" Konan spoke  
"Ko-"  
"Now, Tèl!" She hissed  
Tèl got up on her feet and started running as fast as her legs could.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tèleios!" Konan shouted out in her sleep, sitting up in her bed  
"Are you okay?" Pein asked his partner as he sat down beside her  
"Nagato… I have to tell you something"  
Pein nodded his head, telling her to go on  
"I have a twin sister. Tèleios, I haven't seen her in 17 years. I was supposed to see her after we got separated, but we found Jiraya. She slipped my mind… Nagato, please, send someone to get her"

"I promise, I will. I'll send Hidan and Kakuzu"  
"Bring them here, now"  
'**Hidan, Kakuzu, my office, now**' Pein spoke  
After a while, they both appeared in his office

"Yes, Leader-Sama?" Kakuzu bowed whilst Hidan did nothing but grunt  
"You two are to go on a mission to retrieve Tèleios"  
"To retrieve who?" Hidan questioned  
Konan got out of bed and stood behind Nagato

"You are going to retrieve Tèleios, NO harm is come by her. I will have your throats if she is hurt in ANY way"  
"Where is she last known to be?" Kakuzu asked  
"She should be in Shimo still… If not, try Kumogakure"  
"When do we leave?" Kakuzu asked

"Tonight" Pein spoke  
Kakuzu and Hidan left before bowing  
"They won't hurt her, I promise" Nagato told, kissing Konan on the lips before she laid back down, thinking of her twin sister

* * *

Clutching the bags of grocery shopping with one hand, I grabbed my house keys out of my pocket and opened the door, still juggling the bags of shopping.  
With my foot, I kicked my door shut before I put the bags on my kitchen counter  
Sighing, I slowly started putting the food in the cupboards and the fridge

I sat down on my couch, holding onto my necklace before I checked the time  
Getting off my couch, I grabbed my purse before I walked towards the tattoo and piercing place near my home.  
"Hey, Tèl, here for your tattoo?" Karei asked  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you"  
"Of course, go on in, I'll be there in a second, I have to find your stencil" She spoke

I sat down on the chair, waiting for my friend  
"Alright, found it"  
I felt her place the stencil on my leg  
"Alright, it should be finished today. I just have to do the colour of the petals" she spoke as she got her tattooing gun and started finishing off my petals

"So, how was work?" She asked  
I worked for the Raikage as his assistant, I usually helped him assign missions to the Jounin's  
"It was good, nothing interesting happened today" I told as she was finishing off the colour on my petals  
"Really? That's gotta suck" She told  
"Eh, it was alright I guess, it was slow so I didn't have to do much. How's business been today?" I asked

"Exhausting! I had to do 5 piercings today. 2 snake bites, bridge, ear and belly button! Then I had 7 tattoos to do! I still have 2 more after yours!" She sighed  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed, "That's gotta suck"  
"It's alright. It's only a Tuesday, just image how the rest of my week is gonna be"  
"That's gotta suck" I told, wincing accidentally in pain

"Oh, sorry hun" Karei apologised  
"It's okay" I smiled to her  
"Got anything planned this afternoon?" She asked  
"Not really, you still coming over for dinner?" I asked

"Of course!" Karei smiled  
I smiled to myself before she continued finishing my petals  
After a while, she put it down and started cleaning it up before she wrapped it up  
"There, all done" She smiled  
I smiled back to her before I gave her the money and a quick kiss on the cheek

"I'll see you at home, bye" I walked out and started walking back home, running into Itsuga on the way  
"Itsuga, what are you doing?" I asked  
"I was looking for you, the Raikage needs to see you right now" He told  
"Fuck, uh, okay?" I questioned, following Itsuga back to the Raikage

"Tèleios, thank you for coming to see me"  
"It's fine. What did you need me for?"  
"I'm putting you on your very first mission"  
"Sir…?" I asked

"You are a great medical ninja, and the mission requires a medical ninja"  
"Where will we be going?" I questioned, sitting down  
"You'll be going to Konohagakure to bring back a ninja of ours, he's been hurt badly and is in need of constant healing until we can bring him back here"  
"When are we leaving?" I asked  
"Tomorrow, sunrise"

I bowed before I left back to my home to see Karei sitting on my doorstep  
"Late a little bit, hm?" She questioned, laughing  
"The Raikage wanted to see me" I spoke as I let her in  
"What did he wanna see you for?" She asked as she took off her shoes and sat on my couch  
"I'm going on a mission"

"But, you're a assistant… Why is he sending you on this?" Karei spoke in a worried voice  
"You're adorable when you get worried" I giggled, "I'm the best medical ninja he has" I told, as I opened up the bottle of sake and poured two drinks out.  
I walked over to the couch and gave Karei's drink to her before I started walking back to the kitchen

"So, what's on the menu, Chef?" She asked  
"What did you feel like?" I asked  
"I don't mind" she smiled.  
"How about ramen?" I asked  
"Sure" she smiled

"Alright, I'll start cooking" I told as I got out the ingredients for ramen  
After a while, I felt Karei put something on me  
I looked down and saw it was her charm on my necklace  
"Karei…" I whispered before I turned around and hugged her

"Just, be safe please" She whispered in my hair  
I smiled to myself  
"I charmed it so it'll keep you safe" She smiled  
"Aww, Karei" I giggled, learning up on my tippy-toes to kiss her softly on her lips.

Karei softly pushed me against the kitchen counter before she lifted me up and placed me on it  
"What about the ramen?" I asked  
"After" she smirked


	3. Chapter 2

"Kakuzu, how much fuckin' longer?" I groaned as we continued walking  
"Maybe if you stoped complaining and actually walk, we might get somewhere, Hidan" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose  
"Oh fuck off" I hissed  
"Look, we're at Yu" He told as the sun came up

"You mean to tell me we walked 12 straight fucking hours?!" I swore at my partner  
"Well, I'm not sure if it was 12 hours exactly, but something like that" He spoke  
I glared at my partner before we walked into Yu, grabbing something to eat  
"So, she's either in Shimo or Kumogakure" He told

"Great" I groaned, taking a bite out of my spare ribs  
"Stop bitching, Hidan"  
"Oh, bite me" I glared

* * *

Crawling out of Karei's hold, I packed a bag with spare clothes, bandages, kunai's, shuriken's and a some food.  
I then grabbed my black boob tube, my skirt, my black stockings and put that on before I wrapped my bandages around my shins  
I then put my kunai holster on my right leg before I tied my hitai-ate around my left arm.  
I then put on my sandles and put them on as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of my draw.

_I'm leaving for my mission,  
__I'll be home soon  
__Love_ _you_  
I wrote before I grabbed my bag and left, not before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, you're the medical ninja, hm?"  
I looked before I found the source of the voice  
"Yes, I am, Miroto-San" I bowed  
"Tel, you don't need to bow down" He spoke

"Oh, right, sorry Miroto-San" I apologised, "Who else is joining us?"  
"Mizuiro and Kari" He told  
"Why are you talking about me now?"  
I turned and saw Mizuiro

"I wasn't Mizuiro-San!" Miroto laughed  
"Yeah right" Mizuiro laughed  
"Alright, is this all?" Kari asked  
"Yep" I smiled

"Okay, well, I am team Leader, Tel is our medical ninja, Miroto and Kari are our other ninjas" Mizuiro told  
"Let us be off then?" I questioned  
"Yes, lets" Mizuiro told before we started walking towards Konoha

* * *

"Hidan, lets go" I told  
The silver haired Jashinist glared at me before we continued walked towards Shimo  
"There she is" I told Hidan  
"Who?" He asked before we hid behind a tree

"Tèleios" I spoke before we appeared from the tree  
"Fuck" One of them cussed  
"Are you Tèleios?" I questioned towards one of the ninjas  
"And if I am?" She questioned

"My name is Kakuzu and this is my partner, Hidan. We request that you come with us" I spoke quietly  
"And if I don't?" She questioned as the other 3 ninja stood in front of her  
"We will take you by fuckin' force" Hidan cussed, getting out his scythe  
"We aren't allowed to hurt her, Hidan" I reminded my partner

"Fuckin' hell" He glared, "What about the others" He smirked  
I sighed, "Why not"  
He smirked again, "Awesome"  
"No, wait, I'll come with you, just don't hurt them" She spoke

"Tèleios?" One questioned her  
"I'd rather you all not to be harmed" She spoke softly before she walked towards us  
"Attagirl" Hidan smirked before she walked towards us  
When she got closer she raised her hand and went to stab Hidan with her kunai that she hid from us, my hand stopping her however  
"I wouldn't have done that if I was you" I sighed before Hidan knocked her out

* * *

Ignoring the strong chakra I felt, we kept walking however stopped when the source of it appeared in front of us.  
They were Akatsuki by the looks of their cloaks  
"Fuck" Mizuiro cussed  
"Are you Tèleios?" The masked man questioned towards me

"And if I am?" I replied  
"My name is Kakuzu and this is my partner, Hidan. We request that you come with us" He spoke  
"And if I don't?" I questioned as Mizuiro, Kari and Miroto stood in-front of me  
"We will take you by fuckin' force" Hidan swore, getting out of scythe that was on his back

"We aren't allowed to hurt her, Hidan" Kakuzu told his partner  
"Fuckin' hell" He glared, "What about the others?" He smirked  
Kakuzu sighed, "Why not"  
Hidan smirked again, "Awesome"

"No, wait, I'll come with you, just don't hurt them" I spoke  
"Tèleios?" Mizuiro questioned  
"I'd rather you all not to be harmed" I spoke before I walked towards them  
I felt Kari place a kunai in my hand

I kept my hands behind my back and continued walking towards them, when I got closer, I grasped the kunai tightly and went to stab Hidan, but Kakuzu stopped me  
I looked at me, shocked that he knew what I was up to  
"I wouldn't have done that if I was you" He sighed before my vision went black


End file.
